Project Rebirth
by Karlos Morgan Black
Summary: Země umírá pod vládou technologie a ignorantských mudlů. Jednorázovka, jak se s tím kouzelnický svět rozhodl něco udělat.


**Jednorázovka - Project Rebirth**

Na první pohled by si každý řekl, že budova, před kterou stál, je čistě mudlovská. Ostatně byla také postavena z kovu a skla, ale opak byl pravdou. Ona budova tak byla schválně vybudována.

Když vyšel po schodech do recepce, mohl zaslechnout přeplněnou restauraci, která fungovala celý den bez přestávky. Kouzelníci a čarodějky z celého světa sem chodili na snídaně, obědy i večeře. Verdant Phoenix, takový název nenesla pouze restaurace, ale i kasino, kterému byly věnovány tři patra nad restaurací, další tři patra luxusních apartmánů, ve kterých nechybělo vůbec nic.

On mířil do posledního patra, které bylo z velké části nočním klubem. Nicméně jeho zajímala ta menší část, kancelář majitele celé budovy a sítě podobných budov po celém světě. Ochranka u výtahu ho nechala projít bez prohledání nebo zastavení, ostatně byl častým návštěvníkem.

Celá budova využívala nejnovější pokrok, teleportační kruhy, do kterých si člověk stoupnul a se stisknutím destinace ho to tam teleportovalo bez vedlejších účinků, jak bylo zvykem u přemisťování, přenášedel nebo letaxové sítě. Ministerstvo nebylo příliš potěšeno, když zjistili, že tenhle způsob přepravy nedokážou kontrolovat, ale příliš daleko se s protesty nedostali. Porážka Lorda Voldemorta a ztráta obrovského množství čistokrevných znamenalo, že k moci se dostala většina, ti poloviční krve a mudlorození, kteří ve skutečnosti nebyli mudlorození, jen vzdálenými potomky vyhnaných motáků.

Vstoupil do kanceláře, ačkoliv se neubránil ohlédnutí k tanečním pultům, kde tančily nádherné ženy v sexy prádélku. Nicméně zahlédl i tři mužské tanečníky, kterým mohl rozhodně závidět jejich vypracované tělo a podle téměř slintajících mladých žen dobře věděl, že si všichni tanečníci i tanečnice vydělávají zatraceně více, než on se svým platem Bystrozora.

Kancelář se zdála být prázdná. Někdo by si řekl, že majitel jí vybaví luxusem, aby ukázal na svou moc a majetek, ale ve skutečnosti byla velice stroze ozdobená. Vedle dveří z klubu byl na stěně obrovský obraz Bradavického hradu, který byl přesně naproti mahagonovému stolu s koženou židlí. Byla tam kořená pohovka a několik křesel s malým konferenčním stolkem.

On nicméně zamířil k baru, kde si vzal čistou sklenici, následně sáhl po poloplné sklenici whisky, kterou si otevřel a naplnil s ní polovinu své skleničky. Přihodil i několik kostek ledu, než se otočil a usadil se v pohodlném křesle. Již několikrát ho zajímalo, jak můžou být tak pohodlné a kde by jediné takové křeslo mohl sehnat, ale odpovědí mu vždy byl pouhý úsměv na tváři dotázaného.

„Něco bych ti nabídl, ale jako vždy, již ses obsloužil sám. Co pro tebe mohu udělat, Draco?" optal se nově příchozí muž s dlouhými černými vlasy, které měl sepnuté smaragdovou stuhou. Muž měl na sobě černý oblek té nejlepší kvality, rozepnuté sako odhalovalo zelenou košili.

„Ze včerejška na dnešek byl podniknut útok na Daniela Greengrasse, jeho ženu Anastásii a jeho děti Damiena a Dianu. Anastásie Greengrassová a Damien Greengrass jsou mrtvý, Daniel Greengrass je v magickém kómatu a Diana Greengrassová se na devadesát procent nedožije dnešního večera. Lord Darius Greengrass se rozhodl, že využije služby, kterou mu dlužím. Požádal mě o nalezení těch, kteří jsou za tento útok zodpovědní a doručil mu jejich hlavy i přes fakt, že jsem Bystrozor a ne lovec odměn. Weasleyová nás drží zkrátka a jakákoliv nehoda při naší práce je vždy řádně vyšetřena," oznámil Draco.

„A co chceš po mě? Stále jsi mi nesplatil tu službičku, když jsem se postaral o manželskou smlouvu mezi tebou a Astorií Greengrassovou. To mi připomíná, že to bude již deset let, co měl nebohý Lucius tu tragickou nehodu, nesmím mu na hrob zapomenout poslat květiny," řekl mladý muž a sám se napil.

„Vím, že ti dlužím. Dlužím ti i za to, že jsi vyléčil mou matku. Nicméně nejdříve musím splatit svůj dluh vůči Lordu Greengrassovi, pak můžu začít splácet své dluhy vůči tobě," prohlásil Draco a zatnul levou ruku v pěst.

„Cissa je rodina, vyléčil bych jí tak i tak. Nejspíše navštívím Munga, podívat se, jak se malé Dianě daří. Můžeme jen doufat, že z ní nebude stejná zlatokopka, jako z její matky a ačkoliv proti motákům nic nemám, mnoho lidí bylo nespokojeno s Danielovou schopností zplodit schopného dědice rodu Greengrassů. Nicméně oba dobře víme, že tam jsou muži jen loutkou a skutečnou moc tam mají ženy."

„A má žádost?" optal se Draco.

„Poptám se několika svých kontaktů a vyšlu pár svých lidí do ulic. Nyní se můžeš vrátit na Ministerstvo, než po tobě ředitelka Hermiona vyhlásí pátrání. Ani nevíš jak jsem rád, že s ní již nemusím přicházet do styku," ušklíbl se muž.

„Kdo by si to kdy řekl, že zrovna ty se staneš vůdcem světového podsvětí," nadhodil Draco.

„Vůdcem? To těžko, podsvětí nemá žádného vůdce, nikdo mu nemůže vládnout, což je důvod, proč všichni vždy selhali. Podsvětí je jako rozbouřené moře, abys přežil, musíš mít velkou dávku štěstí a zatraceně dobře vycvičené lidi kolem sebe. A popravdě jsem měl vždy daleko více štěstí než čehokoliv jiného," odvětil muž a přesedl si za svůj pracovní stůl.

Jakmile Draco odešel, letmo pohlédl na svůj prsten na pravém ukazováčku. Nebyl to jen tak obyčejný prsten, dokonale nahrazoval jeho hůlku a nejen to. Dokázal s jeho pomocí komunikovat se všemi lidmi, kteří měli stejný prsten, jehož výrobní tajemství znal jen on sám.

„Volal jste, šéfe?" optal se muž, který prošel tajnými dveřmi.

„Miku, vezmi si Johna a Jenny. Chci vědět, kdo stojí za útokem na rodinu Greengrassů. Také pošli Larisu k Mungovi, aby zajistila přístup k Dianě Greengrassové. Nakonec pošli vzkaz našim kontaktům ať se připraví na eliminační protiúder," rozkázal muž a jakmile Mike odešel, sám se vydal do svého bytu, aby se připravil.

oooOOOooo

Nemocnice u Sv. Munga byla jako vždy plná kouzelníků a čarodějek, kteří tam dorazili s nějakou nemocí nebo zraněním, které si způsobili svou blbostí. Také tam ale byli lidí, kteří za svá zranění nemohla a do toho všeho se přemístil muž v bílém hábitu se smaragdovým vyšíváním. Na zádech měl vyšitou magickou hůl, kolem které byly obtočeni dva hadi. Byl to znak pro Léčitele s Hadím jazykem.

Muž se jen letmo rozhlédl kolem sebe, aby se rychle zorientoval. Na schodech zahlédl Larisu, která k němu spěchala a to s dalšími dvěma léčiteli v patách.

„Lorde Zmijozeli, ani nevíte, jak jsme rádi, že jste dorazil! Pokud nás budete následovat, hned vás odvedeme k vaší pacientce," prohlásil jeden z Léčitelů a on pouze přikývnul.

„Můj pane, až vyléčíte slečnu Greengrassovou, mohl byste se podívat i na pár dalších pacientů? Nemáme dostatek odborníků na léčení temných kleteb a ty, které máme, nejsou příliš platní," žádal jej druhý Léčitel.

„Pomohu všem v tom čase, který mám k dispozici. Pokud nejste schopní najít zkušené Léčitele, pošlete ty, co máte na specializovaný kurz. Fawkesova Nadace má instruktory na světové úrovni," odvětil Zmijozel a prošel kolem dvou Bystrozorů, kteří hlídali vstup do pokoje Diany Greengrassové.

Pohled na malou holčičku nebyl vůbec pěkný. Chyběla jí pravá ruka i část obličeje, levou ruku i nohu měla zčernalou od prokletého ohně a uvědomoval si, že žije jen díky stázovým kouzlům.

„Zkoušeli jsme všechno, ale temná magie v ranách nám nedovolí ji jakkoliv léčit," řekl jeden z Léčitelů.

„Dejte mi prostor pro práci," řekl jim a odložil si svůj hábit. Oba Léčitelé se vzdálili, nicméně jejich zrak byl upřen na opasek, ve kterém Lord Zmijozel měl zasazeno několik desítek drahokamů nejrůznějších tvarů i barev. Další věc, která je zaujala, byly jakési artefakty podobný rukavicím. Tyto artefakty byly ze zlata a skutečně kryly jen špičky prstů. V místech dlaní se nacházel žlutý drahokam, ze kterého vycházela hřejivá aura. Zbytek rukavice sahal až k loktům v podobě hada, který se kolem ruky obtočil. Hadí hlava byla umístěna dole pod zápěstím a ačkoliv byla prvně zavřená, oba Léčitelé sledovali, jak Lord Zmijozel něco zasyčel a oba zlatí hadi ožili. Stejně rychle, jako útočící kobry, i oni se vrhli k opasku s drahokamy a každý z nich si do tlamy vzal jiný drahokam.

Zmijozel natáhl ruce nad spálenou část dívčího těla a aktivoval oba artefakty, které vytvářel celé tři roky podle roztroušených poznámek z celého světa. Pravou podstatu Hadího jazyka poznal až při návštěvě Indie, kdy narazil na tři Léčitele, kteří léčili právě pomocí Hadí magie a když zjistili, že je jedním z nich, okamžitě jej zasvětili do tajů magie, kterou v Evropě prohlašovali za temnou a zlou. Ani se nepodivil nad tím, že pravdou byl pravý opak. Hadí magie byla vždy určená k léčení a ochraně.

Lord Zmijozel se hluboce soustředil na odsátí temné magie prokletého ohně z dívčina těla a zároveň léčil spálené části těla tak hluboko, jak bylo třeba. Byl to velice pomalý proces a musel si dvakrát odpočinout. Za pár let by to zvládl na jeden zátah, ale kvůli tomu, jaký vedl v mládí život, musel dlouze léčit sám sebe a to nebylo vůbec jednoduché ani rychlé. Pětadvacet procent jeho těla bylo stále nevyléčeno a bude mu to trvat ještě tři roky, než bude plně vyléčen a on pak bude moci využít svého daru naplno.

„Neuvěřitelné!" prohlásil první Léčitel, když Zmijozel skončil s léčením popálenin.

„Mohu vám něco donést, Lorde Zmijozele? Vypadáte vyčerpaně," optal se druhý Léčitel.

„Není třeba, během chvilky se mé magické rezervy obnoví," odvětil Zmijozel a poručil hadům, aby vrátili drahokamy zpátky na své místa. Jakmile se ohnivý rubín, kterém odsával temnou magii, spojil s jeho opaskem, mírně se rozzářil a temná magie v něm se začala očišťovat a tahle očištěná magie začala doplňovat jeho rezervy. Tohle byl trik, který se naučil ze svitků jednoho léčitele dávných faraonů. Goblini se velice rádi zbavili toho, co jim nebylo k užitku a tak měl ve své kanceláři největší sbírku písemností v Hadím jazyce.

Jakmile byl zase plný magie, poručil zlatým hadům. Jeden si vzal čistý diamant a druhý zase růžový diamant s rudým jádrem.

Léčitelé fascinovaně sledovali, jak se Lord Zmijozel znovu pustil do práce a v místech, kde dívence chyběla ruka, se začala objevovat jedna nová kost vedle druhé. Během toho se začaly obnovovat i veškeré svaly, šlachy, žíly a všechno ostatní, co se v ruce nacházelo, až nakonec byla nová ruka pokrytá bílou kůží. Bylo jasně vidět, kde nová kůže navazovala na tu starou, ale to už pár lektvarů a trochu Sluníčka spraví.

Nakonec jí spravil i obličej, než čistý diamant vyměnil za smaragd a přivedl život do nových i vyléčených částí těla. Jeho posledním aktem bylo zrušení stázových kouzel a uvedení Diany do magického koma, aby se její magie postarala o finální léčbu jejího těla i mysli.

„Skutečně neuvěřitelné! Nemůžu pochopit, proč Ministerstvo prohlásilo Hadí jazyk za temnou magii," prohlašoval Léčitel a seslal na Dianu několik svých diagnostických kouzel a zjistil, že je zcela zdravá.

„Ministerstvo prohlásilo Hadí jazyk a magii za temnou magii z několika důvodů. Prvním z nich je, že nedokážou tuhle magii kontrolovat a všechno, co nedokážou kontrolovat, je pro ně temné. Pak je tu také Salazar Zmijozel, který měl dar Hadí magie a pomocí magie krve jej spoutal se svou rodovou linií. Hadí jazyk a magie je darem od samotné magie a rodí se s ním jen ti, kteří si to podle magie zaslouží. Salazar šel proti samotné magii, když spoutal tak mocný dar a kvůli tomu, že jeho potomci nebyli hodni tohoto daru, dohnalo je to k ničení a šílenství, místo k léčení a ochraně," vysvětloval Lord Zmijozel.

„Takže i vás postihne tahle kletba?" optal se druhý Léčitel opatrně.

„Nikoliv. Má matka nebyla ze Salazarovi linie, ale z linie jeho starší sestry. Byla třináctou dcerou z linie motáků a tak prolomila kletbu, kterou na Zmijozelův rod seslala samotná magie. Nicméně jsem nepřišel, abych vám tu dělal přednášku historie. Říkali jste něco o dalších pacientech?" optal se jich Lord Hadrian a oblékl se zpátky do bílého hábitu.

„Jistě, jistě, hned vás ke všem odvedu," prohlásil Léčitel a postupně jej provedl těmi nejhoršími případy, které tam měli.

oooOOOooo

Bylo to až pozdě večer toho dne, co se vrátil zpátky do svého apartmánu. Chtělo se mu spát, ale čekala ho stále další práce a on tak zamířil do své kanceláře, kde měl na stole několik pergamenů.

„Jenny!" zvolal jméno mladé ženy, která mu spala v křesle.

„C-co, co se děje?" vyhrkla a zmateně se rozhlédla kolem sebe.

„Oh, šéfe, omlouvám se, nejspíše jsem musela usnout," omlouvala se Jenny a on nad tím jen mávnul rukou.

„Zjistili jste něco o tom útoku?" optal se jí a Jenny ukázala na pergameny na jeho stole.

„Na stole máte písemnou zprávu. Nicméně netušíme, kdo skutečně stojí za celým útokem, ale mezi útočníky byl Nott a jeho banda pašeráků. Stále zjišťujeme, kdo jim zaplatil. Mike tu nechal svou zprávu o tom, jak celý útok probíhal. Jinak úderný tým je připraven k akci," oznámila mu a on si rychle přečetl všechny pergameny na svém stole. Celý ten útok mu smrděl a po přečtení si profilu všech zúčastněných osob, mu to došlo.

„ _Vyhlaďte Notta i jeho pašeráky. Ať je to v jejich skladišti temných artefaktů. Musí to vypadat tak, že je vina ve špatné manipulaci s jedním nebo více artefakty. Všechno užitečné zachraňte pro naše potřeby,"_ vyslal instrukce pomocí telepatického spojení jejich prstenů, takže i kdyby je někdo odposlouchával, neměli proti němu jediný důkaz, že tento rozkaz vydal.

„Díky, Jenny. Můžeš jít a řádně se vyspi. Zítra ráno očekávám další výsledky našeho šetření," řekl nahlas a ona přikývnula, že rozumí. Než se vydal do postele i on sám, velice rychle zformoval plán útoku pro nadcházející dny. Jeho konkurenti konečně udělali chybu a on í využije k jejich naprostému zničení.

oooOOOooo

Další den byla kouzelnická společnost zaplavena několika událostmi. První byla návštěva Lorda Zmijozela u Sv. Munga, kde vyléčil těžce raněné. Nad tímto článkem se musel usmát, jeho lidé dělali skutečně dobrou práci. Mezi fakta o uzdravených lidech zahrnuli i fakta o skutečné povaze Hadího jazyka, čímž posledních pět let bojoval proti postavení Ministerstva kouzel a široké veřejnosti.

Druhý článek, který otřásl celou společností, byl o magickém výbuchu v tajném skladišti Theodora Notta, který byl nalezen mrtvý i se svými pašeráky temných artefaktů. Bystrozoři našli dostatek důkazů na to, aby Notta spojili s útokem na rod Greengrassů, čehož Darius, Lord Greengrass využil k pohlcení zbývajícího majetku Nottů jako náhradu za zabití budoucího dědice rodu Greengrassů.

I tento článek mu přinesl úsměv na tvář, protože to znamenalo, že jeho plán je zatím na správné cestě a on odhadl celou situaci zcela správně. Věděl o tom, že se Daniel rozhodl oznámit postižení svého syna, což by jen poškodilo dobré jméno jejich rodu. Darius nebyl prohnaný politik pro nic za nic a dobře věděl, jak se zbavit konkurence i potíží ve vlastním domě.

Krátká záře vycházející z jeho zásuvky u stolu upoutala jeho pozornost a on zásuvku otevřel. Ležel v ní nově příchozí dopis s erbem rodu Greengrassů. Lord Darius jej pozval do svého sídla na oslavu zničení jeho nepřátel a uzdravení svého syna a vnučky.

„Všechno jde přesně podle našich plánů," řekl si sám pro sebe a do jeho kanceláře vstoupil Mike.

„Šéfe, máme to. Goblini čekali na ověření toho, jestli jsou všichni z rodu Nottů po smrti, aby nám dovolili nahlédnout do záznamu všech transakcí. Máme tu i dopis od Dariuse Greengrasse pro Theodora Notta, ve kterém mu slibuje sto tisíc galeonů, když zabijí Anastásii a Damiena. Nott se měl i postarat o to, aby důkazy ukazovaly proti vám," oznámil mu Mike a předal mu dopis. Okamžitě si udělal jeho kopii a originál vložil do sejfu.

„Miku, vezmi tuhle kopii a veškeré důkazy na Oddělení Bystrozorů. Předáš to všechno do rukou Susan Bonesové. Řekni jí, že dobrá chvíle k jednání bude zítra večer na oslavě, kterou Lord Greengrass pořádá. Jsem si jistý, že se mě tam pokusí obvinit z útoku na jeho rodinu i Notta, ale my obrátíme jeho vlastní past proti němu. Možná si konečně uvědomí, že nikdo není schopen porazit Lorda Zmijozela v jeho vlastní hře," prohlásil a Mike přikývnul.

Dobře věděl, co znamenalo odstranění Lorda Greengrasse. Jeho veškerá rozhodnutí budou anulována rodovou magií a vedení rodu Greengrassů se ujme právoplatná Lady. Nyní už jen zbývalo rozhodnout, kdo se jí stane, jestli Dafné nebo Astorie. Tak jako tak, Lord Zmijozel zvítězil a jejich celý plán se mohl posunout do třetí fáze.

Neboť nebylo třeba nic dalšího podnikat, odebral se do své laboratoře a letmo pohlédl na prsten, kterým to všechno začalo. První fází bylo získání dostatečného počtu lidí a kontaktů, vybudování základního zázemí, od kterého se mohl odrazit. Když přešel ke druhé fázi, jeho prsten nosilo přes tři tisíce lidí po celém světě a nyní, když se druhá fáze blížila ke svému konci, bylo jich přes šest a půl tisíce.

„Musíš být nadšený. Od pouhých plánů se na konci týdne posuneme k zahájení aktuální konstrukce," prohlásil ženský hlas a on se nemusel otáčet, aby věděl, kdo to je. Astorie Greengrassová, bývalá snoubenka Draca Malfoye, ale hlavně spojenkyně, o které nikdy ani nesnil. Mírně se usmál, když jej zezadu objala a on ucítil její ňadra na svých zádech. Už když se vrátil do Bradavic kvůli dokončení svého vzdělání, věděla přesně, jak na něj zapůsobit. Když Draco přišel s žádostí, aby odstranil jeho otce, který byl na konci uzavírání manželské smlouvy mezi ním a Astorií, neudělal to pro něj, ale pro sebe a Astorii. O jejich vztahu nevěděl naprosto nikdo a ona byla jeho tajnou zbraní.

„Ano, na konci týdne zahájíme třetí fázi. Konstrukce osmi kruhů ze čtyřiceti devíti pilířů. A za tři roky vrátíme magii celému světu. Začneme s léčbou naší planety a již nikdy nedovolíme, aby byla takhle zničena. Magická říše Atlantis znovu povstane ze svého popela, stejně jako fénix," řekl a Astorie jej hluboce políbila.

„Nyní zapomeň na plány, protože ti dlužím patřičnou odměnu za záchranu malé Diany. Damien byl rozmazlený parchant, kterého jsem neměla ráda, ale Diana by mohla být moje vlastní, jak jsem se o ní neustále starala," prohlásila Astorie a odvedla jej do ložnice, odkud nevyšli po zbytek celého dne.

oooOOOooo

Lord Darius věděl, jak uspořádat velkolepou párty a on se ani nepozastavil nad tím, že tam byli všichni spojenci rodu Greengrassů. Aktuálně to byl poslední blok opozice, který mu stál v cestě, ale to se dneska večer změní.

„Lorde Zmijozeli, ani nevíte, jak jsem vám vděčný za záchranu mé milované vnučky a syna. Také jsem vám dlužen za potrestání těch, kteří byli zodpovědní za tento podlí útok," prohlásil Lord Greengrass a strhl tak na sebe pozornost všech hostů. On věděl, že to bylo všechno jen k odlákání pozornosti, jeho vlastní sledovací clona zachytila příchod třech Bystrozorů v čele s Malfoyem. Co Malfoy a jeho dva kolegové nevěděli bylo, že hned za nimi přicházel hned tucet Bystrozorů se Susan Bonesovou, vedoucí Bystrozorů. Hermiona mohla být ředitelkou Oddělení pro uplatňování kouzelnického práva, ale Susan byla skutečnou vůdkyní Bystrozorů, tak jako kdysi její teta Amélie.

„Lorde Greengrassi, nemusíte mi děkovat za léčbu vaší vnučky a syna, ostatně je to součást mé přísahy Léčitele. Nicméně netuším, o čem to mluvíte. Znám jen málo detailů ohledně celého útoku a o Nottově účasti jsem se dozvěděl až z Denního Věštce," odvětil a sledoval, jak se Darius vítězoslavně usmál, když do místnosti vstoupil Draco s Ronem a Cho.

„Konečně tě máme, Pottere! Vždy jsem věděl, že jsi temný jako všichni ti hadi a ještě si měl tu drzost se vydávat za Lorda Zmijozela!" prohlásil Weasley, který za ty roky rozhodně nezískal ani špetku rozumu.

„Lord Hadriane Jamesi Pottere Zmijozeli, jste zatčen za účast na vraždě Lorda Theodora Notta a jeho spolupracovníků!" prohlásil Malfoy a Hadrian se na něj usmál.

„Draco, zjistíš, že situace se má zcela jinak. Nikdy ses to nenaučil a viním za to tvého otce. Kdy naposledy to bylo, že bys proti mě v čemkoliv vyhrál?" optal se jej Hadrian a v tu chvíli se tam objevilo dvanáct dalších postav.

„Draco Malfoyi, Ronalde Weasley, Cho Changová, jste odvoláni z funkce Bystrozorů a zatčeni za zfalšování zatykače vůči nevinnému muži. Lorde Zmijozeli, plně se omlouvám za situaci, do které vás tihle tři idioti dostali. Můžete se spolehnout, že nyní to již ředitelka Weasleyová neututlá. Lorde Dariusi Greengrassi, zatýkám vás za vraždu Anastázie Greengrassové, Damiena Greengrasse, Lorda Theodora Notta a jeho společníků. Máme důkazy o tom, že jste si najal Lorda Notta na vraždu své snachy a vnuka. Gringottovic banka nám poskytla i důkazy o tom, že jste na účet Lorda Notta převedl sto tisíc galeonů za odvedení této práce," prohlásil Susan a dva Bystrozoři se jej chopili a odvedli pryč. Darius nebyl schopný jediného slova.

„Dariusi, jen taková malá rada do budoucnosti, pokud se tedy někdy dostaneš z Azkabanu. Možná si vystudoval Bradavice v koleji mého několikrát prastrýce, ale opomněl si na fakt, že já jsem Lord Zmijozel. Věděl jsem o tvém plánu mě obvinit od okamžiku, co Draco Malfoy přišel do mé kanceláře s tím, že chceš, abych odstranil ty, kteří jsou zodpovědní za útok na tvého syna a jeho rodinu. Měl bys vědět, že já své sliby plním," prohlásil Hadrian a objal Astorii kolem pasu, která se k němu připojila během jeho proslovu.

„Nikdy si neměl šanci na úspěch, otče," oznámila mu a před všemi Hadriana políbila. Darius byl bledý jako stěna a Draco si uvědomil, že celou tu dobu byl manipulován někým, od koho to nikdy ani nečekal. Ostatně nikdo neříkal, že by Draco měl příliš velkou inteligenci.

„Ach," ozval se ženský hlas a všichni se otočili k Dafné, kolem které se objevila modrá magická aura a na ruce měla prsten Lady Greengrassové.

„Dovol, abych ti popřál jako první ke tvému právoplatnému postavení. Vítej mezi námi, má Lady," prohlásil Hadrian.

„Rod Greengrassů je znovu pod vládou své Lady. Mým prvním rozhodnutím je ustanovení aliance mezi rodem Greengrassů a Lordem Zmijozelem. Pokud nás hosti omluví, ráda bych probrala podmínky v soukromí," oznámila jim Dafné a Hadrian jí následoval.

Jakmile došli do její nové kanceláře, zamknula za nimi dveře a vztyčila veškeré zabezpečující clony. Než se Hadrian nadál, měl Dafné kolem krku a během chviličky jí oplácel polibek, který začala.

„Je mi jedno, jestli se musím dělit se svou sestrou, ale s nikým jiným, rozumíme si? V budoucnu budu chtít dceru a budoucí Lady Greengrassovou. Za tohle všechno jsem ti plně k dispozici i se všemi prostředky, kterými můj rod disponuje," prohlásila a shodila ze sebe nádherné šaty, pod kterými neměla naprosto nic. Hadrian se jen usmál a napodobil jí. Nehodlal si nechat ujít tuhle příležitost. Během toho, co si jí podroboval na pracovním stole její otce, římská II. na jeho i všech ostatních prstenech se změnila na římskou III. Třetí fáze byla plně zahájena.

oooOOOooo

Kdysi mu někdo řekl, že s magií je naprosto všechno možné a on tomu i věřil. Když spustil třetí fázi plánu na obnovení magie na celém světě, netušil, jak rychle se celý plán bude muset měnit.

Původně počítal s tím, že po ovládnutí světového trhu kouzelnické společnosti, bude stavba podpůrných pilířů trvat celé tři roky, ostatně se nacházeli uprostřed pustého oceánu, přesněji Atlantiku téměř v polovině cesty mezi Bermudami a Kanárskými ostrovy. Ukázalo se, že podcenil touhu všech, kteří na celém projektu pracovali.

Všech čtyři sta pilířů bylo hotovo během šesti měsíců a dalších šest měsíců všichni pracovali na tom, aby každý z těchto pilířů byl nezničitelný. Osm kruhů bylo tvořeno čtyřiceti devíti pilíři s jedním pilířem v jejich středu. Středový pilíř byl unikátní svých vzhledem i funkcí. Byl daleko vyšší, než ostatní pilíře a v jeho středu spočíval obrovský magický drahokam. Sedm diamantů a jeden rubín. Nebylo jednoduché tyhle drahokamy získat, ale stálo to za to.

Díky tomu, že byli s plány o dva roky popředu, mohl nyní stát na nejvyšší věži zcela nového města. Kolem centrálního pilíře byly vybudovány ostrovy, každý s rozlohou hlavního ostrova Tasmánie, takže všech osm ostrovů dohromady tvořilo přibližně stejnou plochu jako mělo Španělsko.

To nebylo to jediné, co na nich bylo unikátní. Centrální ostrov se tyčil sto padesát metrů nad úrovní oceánu. Všechny ostrovy se vznášely ve vzduchu, což zajišťovaly pilíře kolem hranic. Pod ostrovy nebyla jáma až na dno oceánu, místo toho byla hladina snížena tak, aby se nejnižší bod vznášejícího se ostrova nacházel tři metry nad ní. Vytvářelo to úchvatnou scenérii, jako úplně z jiného světa.

Ostatních sedm ostrovů kolem toho centrálního bylo jen pětasedmdesát metrů na úrovní oceánu a každý z nich měl svůj vlastní účel, od rozlehlých plání pro pěstování potřebného jídla po speciální rezervace všech magických tvorů, tedy aspoň těch, kteří si zasloužili svou existenci. Pomocí svého vlivu se postaral, aby byli Mozkomoři z celého světa pochytáni a vysláni skrze Oblouk Smrti na Ministerstvu kouzel.

Kolem všech ostrovů byly bariéry a clony k úpravě klimatických podmínek a díky tomu si mohli dovolit všechno vybudovat bez toho, aby se zaobírali zimou nebo nadměrným horkem. Ačkoliv práce na ostrovech stále pokračovaly dál, shodli se na tom, že je čas přestoupit k další části jejich projektu. Země neměla příliš dlouho a blížila se hranice, kdy již nebude návratu a její léčba bude prakticky nemožná tak dlouho, dokud na ní bude cokoliv žít.

„Všichni jsou na svých místech. Mudlové jsou také připraveni, ačkoliv si myslí, že je zasáhne sluneční erupce. Udělali jsme všechno proto, aby ztráty na životech byly minimální, ale všichni víme, jaký bude mít náš plán účinek," prohlásila Dafné, jedna ze dvou žen, které si vzal - tou druhou byla její sestra Astorie.

„Za sedm dní nebude na světě žádná funkční technologie, která by nadále ničila Zemi. Magie také pomalu zabije všechnu špínu tohoto světa. Už na začátku jsem věděl, že pokud chceme přežít, musíme eliminovat veškeré problematické aspekty lidské civilizace. Mudlové by nás nikdy nepřijali, ale nyní z nich všech uděláme nejméně motáky. Máme pod kontrolou vůdce všech důležitých zemí a zbytek světa se podřídí nebo bude zničen. Až skončíme, nejenže se Země začne zotavovat, jako civilizace budeme konečně jednotní a společně budeme moci vykročit k daleko světlejší budoucnosti," řekl Hadrian a v ruce držel magickou hůl, kterou pro něj připravili goblini. Celá byla tvořená z mithrilu a v její koruně bylo usazeno sedm unikátních diamantů. Byly to elfské diamanty z jiného světa. Goblini mu prozradili, že elfové vytvořili portál k nim do světa, aby uprchli před invazí démonické rasy, ale nedostatek magie na Zemi je donutil znovu odejít. Goblini se občas vydali do elfského světa za ziskem, ale kvůli hrozbám démonických stvoření to nebylo zas tak často.

„Už to začíná," upozornila jej a Hadrian viděl, jak ti nejmocnější čarodějové a čarodějky z celého světa pozvedly hůlky a k nebi se vzneslo tři sta čtyřicet tři modrých paprsků.

Čtyřicet devět paprsků se vždy setkalo nad středem ostrova, aby vytvořily magickou koncentraci. K těmto paprskům se přidalo vždy sedm bílých paprsků z pilířů hlavního ostrova. Koule čisté magie získaly stabilitu a sedm mohutných paprsků bílé barvy se setkalo padesát metrů nad Hadrianovou pozicí a on mohl cítit obrovskou moc nashromážděné magie.

Pozvedl magickou hůl a silně jí udeřil do špičky středového pilíře. V tu chvíli se napojil na všech osm středových pilířů, přesněji drahokamů v jejich středu a s pomocí své vlastní magie soustředil sedm okolních paprsků do jednoho místa asi pět centimetrů nad korunu své magické hole, aby vytvořil další bod magické koncentrace.

Osmý paprsek procházel celou magickou holí a proťal bod magické koncentrace, kde změnil barvu z modré na zlatou a narazil na bod magické koncentrace nad ním. Koule tvořená bílou magií se změnila ve zlatou a oslepující paprsek zlaté barvy zamířil k nebi tak vysoko, že prolétl až do vesmíru nad atmosféru Země.

Každý na světě mohl vidět, jak se celé nebe pomalu zaplňuje zlatou barvou, jak se zlatá magická vlna šířila ze svého počátku, dokud se nesetkala na druhé straně planety a neuzavřela se. Když byla celá Země obklopená zlatou bariérou, sedmkrát zapulzovala, než se vytratila, ale to neznamenalo, že tam stále nebyla.

oooOOOooo

Zlatá bariéra se objevila znovu o sedm dní později a to už většina světa věděla, co to znamená. Byl to obrovský šok pro téměř všechny z nich a šoku nebyl ušetřen ani kouzelnický svět. Ačkoliv to tak sám Hadrian neviděl, mnozí začali prohlašovat, že se mu podařilo dobýt celý svět. Pravdou bylo, že kouzelnický svět jej prohlašoval za zachránce, protože jim dal svobodu, nikdo se už nemusel před nikým skrývat.

Navíc se stalo tak, jak to měli v plánu. Všichni mudlové starší devíti let se stali motáky a všichni mladší devíti let byli obdařeni magickým jádrem. Všichni žijící motáci byli vyléčeni a stali se z nich čarodějové a čarodějky. Draci a další létající magičtí tvorové opustili své úkryty a znovu volné létali po obloze bez toho, aby je cokoliv ohrozilo. Pravdou bylo, že na světě bylo dostatek místa pro všechny a on se hodlal postarat o to, aby to tak i zůstalo.

Lord Hadrian James Potter Zmijozel se sešel s lídry největších zemí a celé setkání bylo přenášeno do všech koutů světa pomocí holografické projekce, se kterou jeho lidé přišli. Oznámil jim návrat Magického království Atlantisu a celému světu ukázal osm vznášejících se ostrovů, které představovaly největší pokrok kouzelnické společnosti.

Celému světu oznámil, co udělal a proč se tak muselo stát. Mnoho lidí jej za to nenávidělo, ale jemu to nevadilo, protože jejich budoucnost byla v rukou dalších generací a všechny děti na světě měly magii. Bývalí mudlové mohli protestovat jak chtěli, ale on vyhrál tak i tak.

.

.

.

Budoucnost patřila magii.

.

.

.


End file.
